


I'm so glad it was you

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, You've Got Mail AU, enemies to lovers (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Aaron’s morning routine is pretty set in stone. Get up, make a brew and sit on the windowsill overlooking Hotten High Street, while checking his phone for messages. His day was always better when there was one waiting for him.He couldn’t tap the screen fast enough when he saw the icon, sipping at his tea while he waited for the app to decide if it would load or not. Finally it opens and he sets his mug down beside him.Or, the You've Got Mail AU that probably no one wanted ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this You’ve Got Mail AU for a while, but only just got round to planning it all out. This is just a short-ish chapter, background mostly, and I’m not very far ahead so updates might be slow (not as slow as the baking AU though). 
> 
> The back stories for both are mostly the same, the timings of things might be different.
> 
> The title is from ‘Anyone at all’ by Carole King (from the soundtrack).

Aaron’s morning routine is pretty set in stone. Get up, make a brew and sit on the windowsill overlooking Hotten High Street, while checking his phone for messages. His day was always better when there was one waiting for him.

He couldn’t tap the screen fast enough when he saw the icon, sipping at his tea while he waited for the app to decide if it would load or not. Finally it opens and he sets his mug down beside him.

_**PorscheMan422**  - Don’t you just love the Dales in the Autumn? I mean, Summer is great and all but when the leaves are falling from the trees and there’s a chill in the air, it’s wonderful._

It’s a lottery every day whether it’ll be something about a film he’s watched, a complaint about some twat he’d met the day before, or like now a wondering about his surroundings.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Wouldn’t know mate, nothing but tarmac and bricks where I’m sitting. I’ll take your word for it. Did you see the match last night?_

He didn’t wait for a reply, knew it was late enough that he’d be on his way to work. Not that he knew what he did for a living. In fact he knew hardly anything about him and he in turn knew nothing about Aaron.

When they first started chatting on some classic car forum they’d said ‘no specifics’. It added to the excitement almost and they’d never changed it. He knew the man was older, but that was it.

It had been going on for about six months now, Aaron only using the site as a favour to Cain, keeping an eye for anyone selling a certain type of car that a customer wanted. Cain didn’t do computers if he could help it and the only thing he used his phone for was calls, so he said. Aaron thought he just didn’t want the hassle.

They’d got into a heated discussion about which was better, a classic Porsche or an Aston Martin. There had been whole posts in bolded capital letters, emojis that Aaron had to look up and links galore as his opponent had tried, and failed in Aaron’s opinion, to make his point. In the end they had been reprimanded by the frankly overzealous moderators and the other man had suggested a messaging app.

He’d been a bit unsure, he thought they guy was an arrogant twat, but he’d enjoyed their banter so he agreed, and now they used it almost every day without fail.

Just as he’s about to get up to shower, his phone pings with another message.

_**PorscheMan422**  - You should get out more. Nothing better than racing along country roads ;)_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Some of us have to earn a living, we can’t all pretend we’re Jeremy Clarkson!_

_**PorscheMan422**  - Spoilsport. Later then!_

He shook his head and got up. He was late, and once again thankful he only had to go downstairs to go to work.

Showered and dressed, he heads downstairs, the coffee shop already bustling. He’d usually be in by now but Tuesdays were his later day, he’d be here until they closed now but at least the early morning rush had been dealt with by Matty and Adam.

“Oh at last!” Adam shouts as he grabs his apron. “Chatting to loverboy were we?”

“Shut up. Been busy?”

“Yeah, so so. Go on then, what was it this morning?” He wishes every day that he’d not told Adam about it because his mate couldn’t keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it.

“Hmm? Oh Autumn and that.” He manages to smile at the customer he’s serving before scowling at Adam. “Do I comment on your life?”

“Yes! Come on lad, I’m only winding you up. It’s good seeing you smiling again.” Aaron nods, a sudden lump in his throat stopping him from speaking. “Right, I’m off. See you tomorrow.”

He sighs a little with relief when Adam leaves. Sometimes it’s nicer working alongside Matty who gets on with his work and doesn’t spend his day teasing him.

When the queue died down, he took a look around the shop. He’d bought it over a year ago, built it up from nothing. He hadn’t wanted to use the money that he’d been left by Gordon, didn’t want anything from him. In the end he couldn’t argue with his Mum’s logic that he wasn’t going anywhere with his job at the garage, that he could use it to make something more of his life, that maybe there was more than the little village.

So he’d taken himself off to college, managing to get onto a business course, using his spare time to learn all he could about making coffee. Matty had been a great help, having worked in many a coffee shop while he was away from the village and he was a natural choice to hire for the new place. Adam’s natural charm with the customers was worth what he lacked in making coffee. It had been Adam who came up with the name,  _‘Holy Latte’_  at first, and it had stuck.

He’d wanted a place that was friendly, where it didn’t matter if you just wanted a cup of tea to last all day, where everyone had a place to go, no matter what. Maybe that outlook wouldn’t make him his fortune but it was all his.

Within six months the place had been buzzing, the customers kept coming back, the personal touch of trying to remember their names and order was clearly working. Most nights he fell into bed exhausted but with a sense of achievement he’d never felt before.

*****

“No, Chrissie, I’ve taken the day off. I don’t care what it is, you sort it out!…You know why I’m off, Seb is ill. Your nephew, remember?… Fine then, it’ll keep until tomorrow.” Robert didn’t even wait for an answer just slammed the phone down on the table, regretting it instantly when Seb stirred in his lap, whining at being woken.

He held his breath, hoping he wouldn’t throw up again like last time he woke up when Robert hadn’t even had time to move. Thankfully not, the little boy curling even closer to him, hands clutching at his shirt as he went back to sleep.

When he’s sure he’s sleeping he carefully gets up, settling him back on the sofa before going into the kitchen. He needed coffee, had been up all night with Seb, only an hour or so of sleep.

He checks his phone, sees there are no new messages and sighs. He could use the distraction. He’d joined the site when Seb was a baby, and he’d needed something to do on those sleepless nights, anything so he hadn’t had to think about being responsible for this tiny human, so he wouldn’t think about the complete destruction of his marriage that had come as a result of the little boy’s arrival into the world.

Chrissie might still tolerate working with him, barely, but his days come now with a side order of caustic comments and glares. He’d only kept his job because they knew how good he was and even if they hated the very ground he walked on they wouldn’t harm Seb. Rebecca had been perfectly clear that he was to stay with Robert.

Those late nights had almost been fun, he loved arguing with people when he knew he was right and a lot of the users were no match for him, until GreaseMonky92 came alone. By then Seb was almost two and Robert’s sleepless nights were pretty much over.

Their fight about the car had been stupid really, but fun and he’d found he wanted to keep chatting to him. Even through a screen there was something about him and that was why he’d suggested the keep chatting away from the site. Now it was just part of his life.

Part of him wanted to push for more, names or something, but he didn’t want to ruin it. Maybe one day.

“Daddy!”

“Coming, mate.” Leaving his coffee on the side he goes back to a crying Seb.

*****

_**GreaseMonky92**  - You sound fed up, what’s wrong?_

Aaron’s picking at his tea, a reheated pasta bake which doesn’t taste anything as good as it looks when his phone pings with a reply. Wednesdays are supposed to be a quiet day with half the shops in the street still closing at lunch time like something out of the fifties, but for some reason the place had been heaving all day and he’d not had chance for a rest. The last message he’d got from him around lunchtime had been nothing like the day before, and he’d then got nothing for hours.

_**PorscheMan422**  - Sorry. Running on no sleep. You know when all you can think is how good your bed feels, but you can’t drop everything and it feels like the day will never end? That’s my day._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Hmm, out on the town all night? Want to be careful of that old man._

He leaves his plate in the sink, the washing up piling up but he doesn’t have the energy to deal with it. The downside to running a successful business was not being up for much at the end of the day.

**PorscheMan422** \- More the vomiting toddler, and he’s not stopped clinging to me for nearly two days. Glamorous life, huh?

That stops Aaron in his tracks a little. He has a son? He didn’t know how to feel about it. They’d never spoken about family, Aaron hadn’t wanted to back then, it was all too recent and he didn’t trust himself and the subject had never come up again. He hadn’t considered that he’d have a family, he’d always sounded so carefree and single he guessed, it just hadn’t crossed his mind.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Not something I’d know about. So, is he a classic car lover like his Dad?_

_**PorscheMan422**  - He drives a snazzy little red and yellow number. 0 - well 0mph in a day…Wow, I must be tired, even I can tell that’s not funny._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Not up to your usual standard, no. Sleep!_

He shakes his head when all he gets back is a sleeping emoji, and he takes his own advice and goes to bed, hopefully to sleep ready for another day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you really sure about Hotten, Dad? Hardly a bustling metropolis, is it?” Robert could hear Chrissie as he reached Lawrence’s office.

“Maybe not, but it’s a nice enough place and it’s crying out for modernisation. The new development is perfect for us. Ah, Robert, sit down.”

“Nice of you to turn up.”

“Well I couldn’t deprive you of my company any longer. Seb is fine by the way.” He drops his papers on the table and sits, slouching on purpose to annoy Chrissie. She always used to tell him to sit properly in meetings. “What are we talking about?”

“The new site in Hotten. Chrissie has doubts.”

“Of course she  does, not upmarket enough for you, is it? Trust me, I’m from around here, I know it’s right. The place could do with dragging into the twenty first century. Besides, it’s a bit late now isn’t it? We open in a few weeks.”

“What’s the competition like?” Robert smirks, knowing he’s won and how much Chrissie will be hating it, and rifles through the papers in front of him. “There’s two places on the High Street that might compete with us. One is very imaginatively named ‘The High Street Sandwich Shop’ and I’ll be honest, I wouldn’t even let my brother eat there and he’s not my favourite person. The other is ‘Holy Latte’, only been open a year or so, but it’s near the park and popular with just about everyone.”

“For now.” Lawrence answers looking at the photos Robert passes him. “Bit dark and gloomy isn’t it?” Robert didn’t answer, it was more his style than the gleaming stores of ‘Whites’, with their glass filled and brightly lit coffee shops. Not that he’d ever admit it to anyone in this office. “Well they won’t be a match for us. It’s all on track for a Christmas opening.”

When the meeting was over Robert retreated to his office. He liked his job, liked being Lawrence’s right hand man but sometimes their attitude was too much. He liked Hotten, its mix of eclectic independent stores had appealed to him as a child and he remembered going with his Mum at Christmas, all the lights making his eyes bright, the decorations over the top and tacky but he never cared.

It wasn’t the kind of place that reacted well to change and there had already been protests about the shiny new development at the top of the High Street. He didn’t doubt the shop would do well, the brand well known and the products cheap enough that people would flock in, but he had a sense of something and he’s not sure why.

“Vic it’s me, is he ok?” He’d had to get her to babysit, Seb well enough for him to leave but not well enough for nursery, much to the boy’s disgust.

“He’s surrounded by toys and there’s paint on your rug, so yes I’d say so.”

“You let him paint in there!”

“Well, if you weren’t off ruining more businesses you’d be here to stop him.” It was an old argument that they’d been having ever since they got back in touch two years before and she found out who he worked for, her dislike for the company well known. “Where is it this time?”

“Er, Hotten. Hey, do you know anything about the coffee shop near the park?”

“Yeah. That’s Aaron’s. You remember, Chas’s son?”

“That tearaway?” He could vaguely remember the kid that had hung around the village now and then.

“Oi, that’s my mate. Robert, you can’t put him out of business.”

“Vic, don’t, you know it’s not like that. If it’s a good business it’ll be fine.” She doesn’t answer. “Vic? What is it?”

“Aaron…he’s been through a lot, that’s all. He’s my friend, they all are.”

“You know there’s nothing I can do when Lawrence has made his mind up. Look, it’s a popular place, right? Probably a different clientele than ours anyway. Don’t worry.” It sounded false even to him but it was all he could do.

It’s later when it comes back, the feeling that he’s disappointing her somehow and he takes out his phone, needs someone to talk to.

_**PorscheMan422**  - Can I ask you something? How do sisters manage to be the same annoying kid sister they’ve always been but still manage to be your conscience?_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Sisters innit. Do you need her being your conscience?_

_**PorscheMan422**  - She thinks I do. She hates my job. It’s like seeing my Mum, she has that same disapproving look._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Mothers are taught that in the maternity ward. If you’re happy with what you do, does it matter?_

He reads the latest reply and sighs. He did like his job, always had. It gave him the lifestyle he wanted, meant he could give Seb everything he needed but he still couldn’t shake the guilt that Vic’s words had sparked in him.

*****

It’s just him and Matty in a week or so later and it’s quiet, in between the morning and lunchtime rush. “Ok, out with it. You’re driving me mad, all that jigging about. Is it this bloke you’ve been chatting with?” He looks up, knows he’s been in a mood but he can’t shake it off. It’s always the way when his Mum has been on about his life, his love life to be precise. Every few weeks or so she starts and the night before had been another phone call about finding someone, not being alone.

“Don’t I get enough of that from your brother?”

“Except I’m the one with enough of a brain to know there’s something the matter. It’s quiet, let me make us a drink and then you can tell me.”

He sighs but does as he’s told. It’s quieter than usual and his newsfeed that morning had been full of shops closing all over the place. They’re not in trouble but even so the thought of failure scares him.

“Get that down ya. So come on, what is it?”

“It’s my Mum. She keeps trying to set me up, keeps banging on about me being on my own, how I should find someone.” He pulls the apron over his head and puts it beside him before sipping at his tea.

“That’s not the real problem though is it? You’ve always been able to handle Chas as I remember.”

“It’s…him. I can talk to him like no one else…but I don’t know anything about him.”

“So ask him!”

“I dunno, maybe. Maybe I should just stop. It’s confusing…I don’t know what I feel but it’s not like it’ll go anywhere anyway.”

“Well not if you give up, no. If you think you like him…” He finishes his coffee and gets up, a glint in his eye. “Who knows, he could be the next guy to walk in the door.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh! It could be Kevin!” Aaron all but growls at him at the mention of one of their regulars who clearly had a massive crush on him.

“Do you want to get sacked?”

“Yeah, yeah. You threaten that at least once a week. You love me really.”

“Aye aye, what’s going on here then?” He gets up groaning as his Gran walks in. Unbelievably he’d found her invaluable when it came to accounts. She had a much better head for figures than he did, and she helped him out every now and then in the shop, enjoying flirting with the customers while she was there.

“We’re talking about Aaron’s online boyfriend.” A gleeful Matty ducks into the back before Aaron can threaten him anymore.

“Oh I tried that once…do you know…”

“Whoa! Gran, no!”

The rest of the day is spent with Matty winking at him every time a bloke came in, and his Gran trying to impart her advice on internet dating which just made him want to lose his lunch.

The afternoon rush is just about over when Adam comes rushing in. “What’s the matter with you? You’re not in today.”

“Did you know there’s a Whites opening in that new development up the road?” He answers, trying to catch his breath.

“What?”

“I just came past as they were putting up the advertising boards. Opens next month.”

“Just in time for Christmas.” He Gran comes over to lean on the counter.

“So, another coffee shop is opening? So what?” Matty asks.

“They’re notorious. They open up and at least two smaller places close within months. Their stuff is cheaper for a start.” Adam told his brother and Aaron frowned. He didn’t want a panic starting.

“Our customers don’t want their mass produced rubbish. Do you think they know what kind of milk they like, or how much? Do you think they’ll stand and chat about the weather for ten minutes every day? No. People come here for the atmosphere, for us!”

“They’re still cheaper.” Adam points out and Aaron wants to throttle him because he can see Matty is already worried. Aaron knows he’s happy here, that he’d never found a job that he was completely happy with or where no one made him feel uncomfortable.

“Look, we give people individuality, good service. They don’t. We’ll be fine. Ok?” He ignores his Gran’s sceptical look.

*****

“What if they’re right?” He asks his Mum later, sat at the bar. He couldn’t settle at the flat so he’d come home, told her everything. “Maybe I should cut my losses while I still have the money to?”

“Could you go outside and get my son please. He looks like you, but the Aaron I know doesn’t give up.”

“So I should fight?”

“Damn right you should love. I’m so proud of you for making something of your life, especially after everything. My Aaron is not going to be taken down by these cheap, identical down to the last door handle, corporate robots, ok? You’re a Dingle, of course you fight.”

“That usually means sending our Cain round. I’m not sure that’ll do the trick this time. I don’t know Mum, I’m just me, what can I do against them?”

“You know what you are?” She reaches over the bar to take his hand. “You’re a lone man standing up to big business.”

“Has Paddy been letting you watch the news again?”

“Shut up!” She pushes him away laughing. “You’ll be fine love, you’ll think of something.”

*****

He doesn’t take her up on her offer to stay the night, wanting to get home again. Once he’s there though he can’t sleep, just lays staring at the ceiling, his mind too full of ideas, of worry.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Are you awake?_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - I can’t sleep. I’ve been thinking a lot about my life, whether I’m happy. I’ve got my own business, did I tell you that before? It’s good, it’s more than I ever thought I’d do, but…what if…is there more out there than this?_

When there’s no reply he puts his phone down and rolls over to try and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert’s typing when Vic arrives and he waves absentmindedly as she hugs a hyper Seb. He’s trying to come up with the perfect reply to the message that had been waiting for him when he woke up but he can’t find the right words.

“Rob, put that thing down and listen to me!”

“Daddy’s in trouble!” Seb singsongs.

“Oi! Enough, cheeky! Go find your shoes.” He looks up at Vic. “Oh what?”

“What’s the matter with you? Snapping at Seb?”

“He’s been hyper all morning Vic.” It’s a feeble excuse because he doesn’t usually snap, doesn’t often have cause to anyway. “What did you want?”

“I…Andy and Katie are getting married again.”

“I should care about that, why?” He busies himself getting ready so she can’t see his face. “He never remembers he has a brother. He has a nephew he’s never seen, so do I for that matter. If he cared he would’ve told me himself, not sent you. When he makes the effort then so will I.”

“That’s not fair. You could call him. I thought being a Dad would change you!”

“If you just came here to have a go Vic then you can leave. I’ve built my life the way I want it, from nothing. I’m a good Dad and I’ve done all that without any of you.” He’s being harsh, but talk of Andy just rubs him up the wrong way. “You know I love ya, Vic, but we’re never going to be that cosy family, me and Andy, it won’t work.”

He hated how all those memories were coming back, the disappointment, the loneliness, everything he wanted to forget. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m taking Seb out for the day.”

“You’re chucking me out?”

“I’ll call you tonight, I promise. I just can’t do all this right now.” He hugs her close because none of this is her fault, it’s never been about her, she was one of the best things in his life always had been, especially since he came back closer to home.

“Fine. Make sure you do. Now, where’s my nephew!”

“Seb! Aunty Vic’s leaving.” Skidding footsteps are all he hears before Seb flies round the corner into Vic.

“I will see you on Thursday, trouble, right? You’re going to help me with the cookies!”

“Marshmallow ones?” Robert laughs, his son’s sweet tooth is legendary.

“Of course! Right, you have a good day with your Dad.” She hugs him before moving over to Robert. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my brother and I love you.” Then she’s gone.

“Just you and me then mate. You ready?” He pockets his phone, he’ll send the message later.

*****

“You’ve got a right face on you today. What’s the matter?” Aaron looks round at Matty from his place by the coffee machine.

“Nothing!” He’s immediately defensive and Matty looks no more convinced than he is in himself. “I mean it!”

“Hmm, well there’s something. You look like a wet weekend. Look at this place Aaron, it’s packed!” He’s right, the fun day at the park had meant a massive swell in customers and they’d been run off their feet all day. “Or is your boyfriend ignoring you?”

“Oh God, not again. He’s not my boyfriend. You’re obsessed!”

“I’m right though.”

“Did you stop serving just to annoy me or was there a far better reason?”

“We’re running low on milk. Adam spilt a bottle and we’re getting through the rest like nobody’s business.”

“So go get some.” Honestly some days he felt like a damn babysitter.

“I’m not the one who looks like they need a break.” He sighs and pulls off his apron.

“Fine. You’re in charge. I won’t be long.” Matty was right, he needed a break, couldn’t shake off his bad mood no matter what he did.

*****

The flyer for the fun day in Hotten had appeared in Seb’s bag the last time Vic had looked after him and it was a bit of a trek from the house, but the look on Seb’s face when he saw all the rides and bright colours made the journey worth it.

Hours later he’s laden down with toys won on the fairground stalls and his knees are aching from cramming his legs into a tiny ride because Seb wouldn’t go alone, but it’s the best day he’s had for a long time.

“Right then, back to the car I think.”

“No Daddy. Want a drink!” He feels him tugging his arm towards the road.

“Wait, not near the road.” He crouches beside him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. “Can it not wait until we get home?” He was tired and the drive home wasn’t enticing.

“I’m thirsty!” He sighs but gives in.

“Ok, we’ll get a drink, but then we’re going home without a fuss, alright?”

“Promise! Can I have choc’ate milk?”

“I should think so.” He grins to himself as he takes hold of Seb’s hand. They carry along until he sees a coffee shop, and he gets a sinking feeling when he recognises it, Holy Latte.

“Here Daddy? Choc’ate?” He knows there’s nowhere else close enough so he nods and goes inside.

The place is packed, buzzing with noise and it takes him a while to find an empty table but he does, tucked up near the counter the opposite side of the room from the play area that’s been set up for children and he already knows Seb is eyeing it up.

“You want to play for a bit?” He asks, tugging his little jacket off, still chilly enough outside to need it. He watches as Seb goes before heading up to the counter to order himself a coffee and Seb’s beloved chocolate milk.

“I’ll bring ‘em over.” The guy behind the counter tells him with a smile. He nods, still looking around, business head still switched on taking in everything.

*****

The place is even busier when he gets back with his arms full of milk bottles. He’s not halfway to the counter when he feels something slam into his legs.

“Whoa!” He looks down to see a blond head and before he can do anything the crying starts. “Oh, no, don’t, it’s ok.” He just about manages to crouch, bottles resting on the floor.

“Seb? What happened?” He looks back up and stops, the blond man beside him making his mouth go dry.

“He ran into me. I think he’s just startled.” He says as the man picks the child up, trying to calm him down.

“Hmm.” He doesn’t look too impressed. “Maybe you should keep an eye out in future.” Aaron swallows down another apology, the man obviously not interested. The little boy is looking at him, tears drying on his cheeks and he can’t help pulling a silly face, happy when he can make him laugh. He notices that his father’s face softens at the same time.

“I’m Aaron, the owner. Can I…get you anything?”

“We’re fine.”

“Right…well…” He gestures to the counter and leaves them. He can’t help it though, there’s something about him, despite the attitude, and he can’t stop himself looking over, watching as he lifts the boy onto his lap, making him laugh. Then he’s running back to the play area as if nothing had happened. Making a decision he heads over, plate in hand.

“I, er…to say sorry…if he’s allowed.” He puts the plate on the table, the chocolate cake one of their best sellers.

“Oh. Thanks. Chocolate is the way to win him round, trust me.” He smiles, and Aaron chances it.

“Haven’t seen you here before.”

“Took him to the park. He wanted a drink, so here we are. It’s…interesting.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Although it hadn’t sounded like one. “Anyway, enjoy.” He goes back to the counter, can feel his eyes on him the whole way.

“Freebies?”

“His kid ended up on the floor!” He tells Matty, putting his apron on, ignoring his look. His Gran is the worst, making comments from her seat at the counter where she’s been all day, supposedly helping, but instead working her way through the menu.

“Well I wouldn’t say no!”

“Gran!”

“I’m surprised though.” Matty carries on, “Didn’t think you’d want anything to do with him.”

“Why? Besides who says I do, I’m just being nice.”

“Yeah, but that’s Robert Sugden. Vic’s brother, works for Whites. That Robert Sugden.” Aaron just stares, he’s heard of him, of course. He’s well known for being the mastermind behind the Whites’ success. Probably the one who’ll be responsible if they end up closing down. He’d known who Vic’s brother was, but they’d only met the once, years back, he never would’ve recognised him, he never went near the village he knew, Vic complained about it enough.

He’s still staring when the man in questions comes over, wallet in hand. “Can I get another slice of cake, please. Little gannet won’t share.”

“You’ve got some nerve.” He can’t help himself.

“I’m sorry?”

“Checking us out? Seeing if you can find a quicker way to put us out of business?”

“I don’t know what you’re…” He stops as his son runs up and demands to be picked up.

“Did you enjoy your cake love?” He hears his Gran ask, presumably trying to dissolve the tension, getting an enthusiastic nod in return. The distraction doesn’t work, he’s still angry and when has he ever shut up when he’s like that.

“I’m just here with my son, that’s all.” That makes him stop, it’s not the kids fault after all.

“I’m sure he’s a convenient excuse when you want to suss out the competition.” He hisses, doesn’t want to upset the little boy.

“No matter what you think of me, don’t involve him.”

“From what I’ve heard you’ll do just about anything to see off competition.” His jaw clenches and he slowly puts his son on the floor.

“You think you’re competition? These places are ten a penny Aaron and honestly the dark…I don’t even know what this look is meant to be, thing is over. You’ve got more to worry about than me. Especially if this is how you treat your customers. Come on Seb, let’s go home.” He doesn’t give Aaron chance to say anything before he’s gone.

“What’s the matter with him?” He’d not noticed his Mum come in, narrowly missing bumping into Robert as he’d gone.

“The competition.” He hugs her, feeling himself calming down a little, annoyed that he’d not had a better comeback for the man.

“Eh?”

“Robert Sugden.”

“That’s Robert? He’s changed.”

“He wasn’t an arrogant twat back when you knew him then?”

“You couldn’t stop looking at him before.” He whirls round to face his Gran who whistles at him, gleeful smile on her face. “Can’t blame you love, like I say, wouldn’t say no.”

“Gran, leave off! Did you just come in to ogle my customers and eat?”

“No love, that’s just an added advantage. I’m trying to support you.”

“Hmm,” He shakes his head, trying to shake the rest of his mood off too. “How about you do that behind here. There’s plenty needs doing.” He sees his Mum smile as his Gran gets up grumbling to herself. She drove him mad most of the time but he loved her, wouldn’t be without her. “What can I get you Mum?”

He’s still annoyed a while later when he gets out the back for a break. He wishes he didn’t lose his temper so easily, wishes he could fight back with better works, but he never can.

It’s not just that though, he’s annoyed at himself because despite how much he dislikes Robert Sugden and what he does, he realises that he’s already attracted to him.

He’s still on edge though when he gets home, exhausted but pleased with the days takings. All he does is bolt down some food before all but falling onto the sofa and checking his phone which has been in his pocket all day, forgotten about.

_**PorscheMan422** \- What’s got you like this? There’s a whole world out there, but it sounds like you’ve built yourself a good life. What’s changed?_

It takes him a minute to even remember the message he’d sent the night before.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - I shouldn’t have said anything, just a bad day. Today was a good day…mostly. Maybe I’m just not appreciating what I’ve got enough. Never thought I’d make anything of myself, nobody did…they’d just tell me what they thought I should do, not what I wanted to do._

*****

Robert stares at the screen for a long time before he answers. He can relate to that. He’d always had lofty dreams, aching for more than he had, having people, mostly his Dad telling him it was a pipedream, that he should just be grateful for what he did have.

_**PorscheMan422**  - You have to do what’s right for you, not anyone else. Sounds like you know that. Hey, don’t you have better things to do than message me on a Saturday night?_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Not after the day I’ve had! I could say the same to you._

He looks down at Seb, sleeping on his lap, still upset from the coffee shop, picking up on the tension between him and Aaron. If it hadn’t been for Seb being with him he would’ve stayed and had it out with him and he’s still angry at being spoken to the way he was.

_**PorscheMan422**  - Bit difficult when I’m being used as a pillow by a 3 year old. Besides I’m trying to work on an apology for being an arse to my sister._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - My sister is only a teenager but even I know that’s a bad idea._

_**PorscheMan422**  - Thanks for that. She wants me to make up with my brother, but that’s never going to happen but disappointing her is like a stab to the heart. Guess I should just get on with it._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Yes, you should!!! ;)_

Robert smiles at the message and sighs, already calling Vic, getting her voicemail. “Vic, it’s me. I’m sorry, I’m an idiot…just…I can’t be what you want, so let’s just leave that alone now, yeah? How about you come over tomorrow. I’ll cook us brunch or something, and you can tell me about these cookies Seb loves.” He hangs up, not able to deny he has an ulterior motive in inviting her. He wants to find out more about Aaron Dingle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PorscheMan422**  - Do you think we should meet?_

He throws the phone on the table, can’t stare at it any longer, the lack of reply more telling with every second. He’s blown it, should never have suggested it. The thing was, they’ve been messaging for months now, surely it was time. 

God listen to him, like some lovesick teenager waiting for his crush to give him the time of day. It had all started the week before, thinking about him, about meeting him. Vic had called to have a go about how he’d treated Aaron Dingle, like a fierce lioness worrying over a cub.

It was sweet really, that she had friends to worry over like that, he’d never really had it, not since he was a kid, since Andy and look how that turned out. Since then it’s always just been him, happy to be on his own, no one to hold him back. 

He checks on Seb, sleeping soundly still. He often wonders where he’d be now if he’d not come along. Would he still be with Chrissie, ignoring that it wasn’t the perfect marriage. Probably, his position in the company was important, he wouldn’t want to jeopardise it. Then again, why had he slept with Rebecca if that was the case because if anything was going to blow a marriage apart, sleeping with your other half’s sister would do it. Maybe that was why.

He checks his phone again. Nothing. He has work to do checking everything for the opening in a few days, but he can’t settle. They should have been open by now, the building delays causing no end of frustration, but finally it’s ready.

This is the first store he’s had complete control over, if it goes right then he’ll be even more secure than before, but his mind keeps drifting to the dark and brooding little place along the road.

He gives up in the end and goes to bed. Everything was sorted, he couldn’t make it any better, and clearly he wasn’t getting any response on his phone.

*****

“Well I have to say Robert, you’ve done a good job. Everything looks fantastic.” Lawrence is all praise as they walk through the store, everything quiet and just so, waiting for the doors to open. He watches as Chrissie runs a hand over everything with a look that says she’s just waiting to find something out of place. 

She won’t though, everything is just as it should be, the Whites way, same as all the stores.

“There’s still the protests from other shop owners. What are you doing about those?”

“What would you like me to do? It’s nothing more than hot air, and if you do anything it’ll only make it worse. Come on Chrissie, I know you hate me, but I’m good at this. Look out there,” He nods towards the door, the queue already building. “You don’t need anything else to convince you.”

“Of course she doesn’t. Well come on, let them in. Well done Robert.” The praise makes him stand that bit taller, the rest of the day going perfectly smoothly and when he leaves at the end of the day, having stayed around to make sure all was well, he’s smiling. 

It’s when he walks down to the car park that he passes  _Holy Latte_ , glancing in the window as is his habit now if he passes. It’s not busy, ok it’s the end of the day, but there’s one or two customers lingering over an empty cup. 

The pang of guilt that hits him is new, only in it’s strength. He’s always wondered about the businesses that fail, but they’ve always been somehow removed from him, but this is different. He knows Aaron, not well, but still. Then there’s Victoria, they’re close he knows. 

There’s nothing he can do about it, and he makes himself walk on, tells himself it’s business, that’s all.

*****

He’d be lying if he said that Aaron or the unanswered message had crossed his mind in the following weeks, the run up to Christmas is always hectic, Christmas parties to go to, hands to shake and people to suck up to. Then he has to get everything for Seb, decorate the house, he’s lucky if all he can do at the end of the evening is fall into bed.

He hates grocery shopping, usually orders it online, but he’d left it too late to fix a slot before Christmas so here he is, in Tesco on a Friday night, two days before Christmas. He’s almost at the point of just grabbing things wildly and making do when he sees him.

Aaron. Staring at the cereal with a scowl, almost as if it’s offended him. Maybe it’s cowardly but he ducks into the next aisle before Aaron can see him. He probably looks a complete idiot, skulking around a supermarket, peering round the corner of the aisles making sure the coast is clear. He’s honestly surprised no one has called security on him.

His luck runs out when he reaches the checkout. He hates the self scan aisle with a passion so he stands in line semi-patiently until he can unload his trolley full. That’s when he realises that Aaron’s standing at the next aisle and there’s no way he’ll avoid seeing him. He’s an adult, he can do this, concentrates on his own shopping with half an eye on the next aisle.

 _“Hang on, it’s here somewhere.”_  Robert watches as he turns out his pockets, growing more and more frantic, the grumbling from the queue behind him growing in volume. He can’t help himself, when has he ever been able to after all, he steps round the checkout until he’s next to Aaron.

“Everything ok?”

“What’s it got to do with…” Aaron finally looks up, face twisting into a scowl when he sees who it is. “You.”

“Just trying to be friendly. What’s wrong?”

“I’ve left my cards at home.” There’s a flush of red on his cheeks, the only hint of embarrassment, the main emotion coming across is anger, at Robert. “I’ll put some stuff back.”

“Aaron there’s no need. Let me pay, you can owe me.” He’s already handing over his card to the bored looking cashier who looks between him and Aaron unsure what to do.

“I don’t want to owe  _you_ anything, mate.” He follows it up with a glare to the complaining customers behind him. “I can pay my own way.”

“Well not right now you can’t. You’re being ridiculous, just let me.” The conflict in his eyes is perfectly clear and maybe Robert should just let it go, but he won’t. “Dee, is it?” He glances at the cashier’s name tag. “Use this, then everyone can get on their way.”

“This doesn’t mean anything. I still meant everything I said at the shop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of thinking otherwise.” He takes his card back. “There, sorted.”

“I’ll pay you back.”

“If you like.” He doesn’t care about the money, it wasn’t even that much. “Um, I never really said thank you, for the cake, for Seb. You didn’t have to do that.” He says as he’s collecting up the bags he’d abandoned to help him out.

“Yeah, well, I guess your little empire wouldn’t bother, but I care about the people who come into my place.”

“Aaron…it’s just business.”

“Not that kind of business I want. I’ll send you that money.” With that he’s gone and Robert can’t keep up the Christmas crowds too heavy.

*****

When Aaron gets back to  _Holy Latte_  it’s empty, even though they’re technically still open for another hour. He can’t help the knot in his stomach at the sight. Too many nights are the same when usually they’d be busy right until closing. It was another sign that left him wide awake at night.

Matty, Adam and his Gran are hard at work though, filling the place with even more decorations for Christmas, even though it’s just two days away. They’d put some up weeks ago but more keep appearing, and he doesn’t have the heart to stop them doing whatever they think will help.

“It looks like Santa threw up in here!” He grumbles as he dumps his shopping in the back. “What’s the point, this close? We’re only open one more day before we’ll be takin’ ‘em down again!”

“We’re just brightening the place up love. See if we can’t drag a few more people in the door. You never know.” 

“Did you look at the books?” He’s guessing that’s why she’s here late on a Friday. She puts down the tinsel she’s brandishing and comes to sit beside him, away from the others. “Go on, how bad is it?”

“Well down on last year.” He’d suspected as much, even the most unobservant of people could see there were less customers.

“What’s that?” Adam’s overheard, and the last thing he needs is them worrying as much as he is.

“The takings.” He can’t stop his Gran though.

“It’s just a one off. We’ll be fine.” He hopes he sounds more convincing than he feels.

“It’s alright for you, you live upstairs!”

“You live with your Mum, both of you!”

“She still wants rent though! Stop burying your head in the sand Aaron. You’ve got to do something.”

“Don’t you think I know that? At least you’ll still have somewhere. If we close I lose my home at the same time. How about you come up with some ideas rather than just complaining?” Adam doesn’t answer, just shakes his head and storms out. If he thought it would do any good he’d go after him, but he’s been in a mood all week and he won’t talk about it.

“I’ll go after him.” Matty hands him his apron. “We’re just worried Aaron. You can’t blame us.” What can he do but agree with them, the empty place speaks for itself.

*****

He doesn’t see Adam again until the following night, in the pub, under the guise of a Christmas party. It’s no more than the three of them and a few drinks. Adam’s still in a mood, but Matty had confided in him earlier while they both stood around waiting for the next customer, that Victoria had turned him down again. So that explained the grump he’s had on him for days. Not that he or Matty were any happier.

He looks at his phone, automatically opening the app and staring at the last message. It’s been weeks and he’s not replied yet. He doesn’t know what to say. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to ask before and now the words are in front of them he has no idea how to feel.

What if he hates him, what if he’s nothing like he is in his messages? The messages have been the only thing to keep him going some days and he’s not sure he can bring himself to ruin that.

He should answer him, he just can’t find the words, so he puts his phone back in his pocket as his Mum comes over.

“Alright, love? What are you doing over here on your own?”

“Nothing, just thinking.”

“You know, that Robert was in here the other day, Victoria’s brother. Bold as brass.”

“Oh yeah. It is Christmas I suppose.” He hadn’t forgotten the night before, the embarrassment of forgetting to pick up his cards, being unable to pay for his shopping, and Robert Sugden of all people coming to his rescue. He’d kept his promise though, had paid him back, stuffing the money into an envelope addressed to him at his office. He wouldn’t get it until after the holiday but he couldn’t say Aaron didn’t pay his way.

“That’s as maybe, I wouldn’t serve him.”

“Mum!”

“No, love, I told him he could drink elsewhere if he was hell bent on putting my son out of business.” 

“You know he doesn’t own the company, don’t you?”

“You’re defending him? After what happened when he came in the other week?”

“No. He’s an arrogant twat, but it’s not going to help is it? You losing money like that. So if he comes in again, just leave it. I can fight my own battles.” She nods, doesn’t look pleased, but she knows he means it. When she’s gone he takes out his phone again.

_**GreaseMonky92 -** Sorry, life’s been a bit hectic. About meeting up…can we…after Christmas, maybe we can arrange something?_

He’s barely made inroads into his next pint before he gets a reply.

_**PorscheMan422 -** Probably for the best, anyway. Merry Christmas._

He really doesn’t expect the pang of disappointment that goes through him. Just another thing he’s managed to mess up. 

_**GreaseMonky92 -** Yeah, Merry Christmas_


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas floats past in a haze of Dingle madness, spent at the pub, trying to forget about the mess he’s made of everything, the business, the messages. It’s New Year’s Day that Adam comes up with his bright idea to help save the business, and in the glow of new starts and all that, Aaron agrees.

It’s a week later when he regrets it. It’s not that the idea is bad as such but he’s just not sure what it’s going to achieve. Then again a sort of protest against the Whites empire by a group of shop owners will get them publicity if nothing else. The real problem is Adam saying he should lead it and make a speech that has him pacing the flat at 1am, and there’s only one thing for it.

_**GreaseMonky92**  _ **-** _How was Christmas?_

_**PorscheMan422**  - Quiet. Just me and the kid. My sister came over for lunch but she’s still mad at me. What about you?_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Spent most of it wondering how I’ve messed my life up. My business is failing, everything else is just as bad._

_**PorscheMan422**  - I’m probably not your man for life advice, but the business…I can maybe help. What kind of business is it?_

Aaron almost answers straight away, any kind of advice is welcome, but at the same time he likes them the way they are, is still apprehensive about changing the way they were.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - What happened to no specifics?_

Nothing comes back for ages and he thinks he’s blown it again and is thinking of trying to sleep when his phone beeps.

**PorscheMan422** _\- Ever watched The Godfather?_

_**GreaseMonky92**  - No._

_**PorscheMan422**  - You should. Anyway, do you like what you do? If you do, then you need to fight for it. You need to go to war._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - What if what I’m fighting is too big?_

_**PorscheMan422**  - It’s your life. Fight for it. When you step back, let yourself see, you’ll know what to do. You’re brave, you can do it. Tell yourself every day._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - That’s your advice? Give myself a pep talk?_

_**PorscheMan422** \- Trust me._

He logs off, still unsure how it’s going to help, but he’s right about something, he has to fight. With that in mind, he texts Adam.

*****

Victoria has invited herself for tea with him and Seb, leaving no room for argument and he’s not at all suspicious until she switches the TV on afterwards, pulling Seb onto her lap, the local news playing on the screen.

“What are you up to?”

“There’s something you should see.”

He sits beside her, recognising  _Holy Latte_  with a crowd of people outside. Aaron is at the front of them all and he can’t help but smile when Seb points him out. 

“Vic what is this?”

“The local traders organised a protest against Whites. Didn’t you know?”

“No.” He should have and he’s dragging his phone from his pocket to call his assistant when he hears Aaron speaking.

“ _…Holy Latte was my fresh start, and I wanted it to be somewhere that gave its customers a place where someone will listen, where they’ll know their name. That’s what we do. Hotten is a small, friendly place, full of local shops where people know each other. It doesn’t need it’s individuality being taken away. Being a local you’d think Robert Sugden would understand that…_ ” He can’t take his eyes off the screen as the picture switches to the studio.

“What the hell was that?”

“That was Aaron Dingle, fighting back.” Vic tells him, sending Seb off to play before switching off the TV.

“So you’re on his side?”

“I’m your sister, I’ll always be on your side, but he’s my friend and he’s on the verge of losing his business because of who you work for.”

“Vic…what do you expect me to do? Besides he didn’t have to humiliate me!”

“Don’t be daft.” He shakes his head and stalks off into the office to call Chrissie and find out why they’d been blindsided like that. He didn’t even really know why he was so mad, he’d no doubt do the same in Aaron’s position, but that wasn’t the point. It was personal now.

*****

The glow from the protest lasts for a few days and business picks up. It’s not back to how it was but it’s better. At least he thinks so until his Gran arrives with the latest set of accounts. He sends Matty and Adam home early, doesn’t want them to hear if it’s bad.

“Well?” He sets her tea down on the table, the sign flipped to closed, the place almost in darkness thanks to the gloomy skies outside.

“It’s not enough love. I don’t know what else you can do.”

He isn’t stupid, he’d know it wouldn’t fix everything, but hearing it hurt. “How much longer?”

“Your lease is up in March. You don’t have to decide until then.” He nods, throat closing around the words. “It’s not your fault love.”

“This was supposed to be it, Gran. Me proving I could be good at something, but I failed, just like I always do.”

“Hey, now, none of that. How many people even get this far, hmm? Besides, didn’t you say your mystery man helped? Maybe he has some more ideas up his sleeve.”

“Maybe. Thanks Gran.” 

When she’s gone he mops the floor, cleans everything, the routine soothing him, before he sits on one of the sofas, pulling out his phone.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Is that offer of help still open? And meeting up?_

_**PorscheMan422**  - Yeah. The cafe in the park in Hotten, by the ruins, you know it? Friday, half 1. Bring a book or something so I know it’s you._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - A car mag is the best I can do ;)_

*****

Robert’s never been one for getting nervous, but by Friday lunchtime his stomach is in knots. Over the last months this man on the other side of a screen had become important to him without him really noticing. If it all went wrong today he could lose one of the only people he could call a friend.

He’d even called Victoria to come with him, which had of course meant telling her why. That had been a fun experience.

“So what, you’re just going to know who he is? Friday’s aren’t exactly a quiet day in Hotten.” She tells him as they walk along the high street towards the park.

“He’ll be reading a car magazine.” The expected laugh comes and he does his best to ignore her. “It’s how we met…sort of. Anyway, I’ll know who he is.”

“And I’m what?”

“Backup.”

“You know I took the day off for this. I never had you as the type for a blind date.”

“It’s not a date. We’re friends.” It was more than that though, or was it? “There’s something about him Vic. He’s funny, smart, there’s just something about him. He’s different to the people I usually spend time with. Right, we’re here. Go and look will you, tell me what he looks like.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m your brother, and I asked you to.” He sighed heavily, because it was Vic and when did she ever let anything go. “I don’t…if he’s not there I don’t want to look like an idiot waiting. Just look, will ya, and then you can go and spoil your nephew rotten like you planned.”

He stops by the gates to the park, the little cafe just in view. It’s nothing special, just a hut selling ice cream and drinks with chairs and tables outside. He watches as his sister goes further on, can’t help fidgeting. He feels ridiculous, thirty years old and he feels like a kid on their first date. Not a date he tells himself. He’s about to go after her when his phone rings.

“Vic?”

“This guy. Do you know his name?”

“No, we never…why? Is he there?”

“There’s one guy here, reading a magazine, but I’m not sure it’s him.”

“What? I…you’re not making sense.”

“You know Aaron, from the village?” He frowned, not keeping up with the change in subject.

“You know I do. Vic, you’re winding me up now.”

“I’m not. This guy, it’s Aaron.” He can’t believe it, is about to storm over to her when his brain catches up with everything, their last conversation about a failing business. Why hadn’t he seen it? He doesn’t know what to do, because once Aaron knows it’s him he’ll likely want nothing to do with him, but at the same time the devil in him is fighting to go over.

Making his decision he finds her, sees she’s telling the truth. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t leave him there, Rob. It’s not fair.”

“I can.” With that he turns back towards the gates, leaving her to follow. “Vic, I’m fine, and you need to fetch Seb.”

“Robert you should at least tell him it’s you.” He shakes his head, knows she’ll be made at him, Aaron’s her friend after all like she keeps reminding him. “Oh I give up. Please yourself, I’m going.”

When she’s gone he can’t help going back to look at Aaron. He looked fed up, and maybe a little disappointed, looking round obviously for him. He’s undecided about going over and telling Aaron everything. Part of him wonders if he’s already guessed and this is some kind of set up, but the other part of him can’t bear leaving him there.

Taking a deep breath he walks over laughing inside as he sees him. He’s sure if Aaron could, he would’ve hidden.

“Well, well, well, Aaron Dingle, what a coincidence.” He leans on the back of the chair opposite him.

“Not a good one. Did you stop here for a reason?”

“Just on a break. Can I sit?” He does anyway, can’t resist winding the man up, can’t help that side of himself coming out.

“Looks like I can’t stop you. What do you want?”

“I saw your little protest the other day. That was a good speech. Would’ve been better before we opened, but good try anyway.”

“Hit a nerve did it?” He can’t help but admire that Aaron’s unflinching.

“You know, I think if we got to know each other we’d get on.” All that gets is a derisive snort in return. “I mean it, if you knew me, you might find out things you didn’t expect.”

“Oh yeah? Know what I think? I reckon I’d find a till instead of a brain. That’s all you’re interested in, isn’t it?” That stung, and he did his best not to show it. It was true, once, maybe to a point it still is, but even so it hurt.

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

“Just do one.” Robert nods and gets up but he’s not ready to leave just yet and sits in the chair directly behind Aaron, smiling at the huff of annoyance he hears as he sits down. When he looks round he catches Aaron looking towards the park entrance again.

“You waiting for someone?” He turns round. “Will you be this charming with them?”

“I doubt it, because he’s not an emotionless money grabbing idiot like you.”

“Hmm, but he’s not here yet, is he?” He can’t remember the last time he had so much fun, the barbs from Aaron washing over him. He’s always enjoyed bantering with people.

“I’m sure he has a good reason.”

“You know, Vic keeps singing your praises to me, but I just don’t get it. What is it everyone sees that makes them fall in love with you? What’s your secret?”

“I don’t treat people like pound signs for a start. Maybe you should give it a try. I’ve heard enough about you from people in the village to know it’s beyond you though.” He scoffs but Aaron takes no notice. “You might mock, but no matter what happens to my business because of you, I’ll have my family and friends to go home to, when was the last time you saw anyone but Vic?”

“Don’t.”

“Hit a nerve? What are you going to be remembered for Robert?”

He doesn’t know what to say to that, it’s not fun anymore and he knows for certain he can’t tell Aaron who he is. “Is that what you really think?” He doesn’t get an answer, doesn’t expect one. “Fine then, I’ll go.”

He doesn’t bother looking back as he leaves the park.

*****

Aaron instantly feels guilty as Robert walks away. Maybe he had gone too far, worked up already by being stood up and then being faced with him left him spouting anything he could think of at the other man. He wished he could come up with better words though but he could never think of anything until it was too late.

He finishes his tea and gets up, it had obviously been a waste of time and he wasn’t coming. He waits until he gets back to the shop before checking his phone, hoping he’ll find a message explaining why he’d never showed, but there’s nothing.

*****

“It was a waste of time Vic. At least I know what he thinks of me.” He’s slumped on her sofa watching Seb play with his toys.

“The thing is until you know him, Aaron can be a bit…”

“You didn’t hear him. He hates me. Look I’m not good company so can we do tea another night? I’m just going to take him home.”

“Robert, at least try messaging him when you get home.”

“What’s the point? He doesn’t know it’s me. Come on trouble, say goodbye to Aunty Vic.” He hugs her goodbye and loads Seb into the car to go home. He doesn’t like how he’s feeling one little bit.

*****

“I didn’t think we’d see you again today.” He should’ve gone straight upstairs to the flat, should’ve known Adam would say something.

“Yeah well, he stood me up didn’t he. How’ve things been here?”

“Not bad. Always ok on a Friday ain’t it. So, did he message and explain?”

“No.”

“Maybe he’s ill.” Matty pipes up as he comes over to the counter. “Oh! Maybe he got arrested.” He can’t help but shake his head in amusement at the two of them.

“Right, you only get one phone call don’t you…How long did you stay?”

“Long enough for Robert Sugden to turn up. Anyway I don’t want to talk about it. Can you two manage?” He just wants to be alone to lick his wounds.

He wasn’t going to but he can’t help himself, sending a message, fingers almost stabbing at the screen.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Well I feel foolish, so thanks for that. Made even better by the man who’s ruining my business turning up. Did you ever mean to turn up? I thought you were better than that. Maybe this means more to me than it does you._

He leaves his phone on the table as he heads back out for a run. He doesn’t expect a reply and he’s not sure he wants to read it if he gets one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PorscheMan422**  - I can’t explain what happened yesterday. All I can say is I’m sorry._

_**PorscheMan422**  - I’m still here if you want to talk._

They’ve been there for days now, the messages, waiting for him to answer or delete them. He can’t make up his mind one way or the other, has more important things to worry about.

He can’t put it off any longer, has thought of nothing else all week, has been tempted to reach out to him all week for advice, but this is something he has to do for himself. He can’t put it off any longer, had been glad of the weekend off so he didn’t have to face Matty or Adam but now he had no choice.

“Aaron, what’s going on? Mum’s expecting us.” He blew out a breath, guilt weighing down with every passing second and Adam’s impatience was just the last thing he needed.

“I...well, you know how it’s been here the last few months and I’ve tried, done all I can but...” He looks over at his Gran. “I’m not going to renew the lease on this place when it runs out in March.” He’s waiting for something, he doesn’t know what really, anger, disappointment, all the things he’s feeling about himself.

He can tell they’re upset but he shouldn’t have underestimated them. They’re full of concern for him but it just makes the whole thing even worse.

“Don’t worry about us mate.” Adam tells him when he says he’ll keep them on until they close. “We’ll be alright, what about you?”

“Back to the pub I suppose, I don’t know, haven’t wanted to think about it. Maybe I’ll take off and travel the world.”

It’s when they’ve gone home that his false bravado fails and he just slumps onto the sofa next to his Gran.

“I reckon that’s a pretty brave thing you just did.”

“What, admitting I’ve failed?”

“Yes, because you’re clever enough to see when enough is enough and not try flogging a dead horse. That’s not a failure love.”

“I really thought this could be something, Gran.”

“It was, is. This place, it’s you that did it, you can do that again, I know you can.” He wished he had her confidence because right now he would gladly close and never look back.

*****

A few weeks later he’s on the way to the bank when he passes by  _Whites_. He’s done it plenty of times but this time something draws him inside. He wanders around, the place full of people and he’s just standing there when he hears one of the staff and a customer talking.

“Can you tell me about the beans.”

“They’re coffee beans.” He can’t help the snort he lets out.

“Young man, I don’t like your tone. I mean, what kind of beans are they?”

He should walk away but there’s a part of him that can’t help himself.

“I expect they’re Arabica, they’re the most popular. It’s possible they’re Robusta.”

“Well what’s the difference?” He’s aware now of all the eyes on him, everyone watching.

“Robusta is cheaper, but it has a bitter taste and twice the amount of caffeine. It’s used more in instant coffee.”

“Well, thank you. At least you seem to know what you’re talking about.” The member of staff behind the counter looks stunned as she walks out and he stares at Aaron who just shrugs and leaves.

*****

Robert can’t believe his eyes and ears. He’d never thought he’d see Aaron here of all places, and he’d almost laughed out loud when he corrected the staff probably would have had Chrissie not been standing there.

She doesn’t say anything until they’re in his car on the way back to the office in Leeds.

“Do you know who that was back there? He seemed to know his stuff.”

“Aaron Dingle. We just put him out of business.” He knew all about it, Vic had wasted no time calling and berating him for it.

“That never used to bother you. You’ve changed.”

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just sick of being the bad guy.” She was right, it had been coming for a while, his discomfort at putting people, Aaron in particular, out of business. “Or having Vic on my back is getting old.”

“Why?”

“Aaron’s her friend.”

“You know we should hire him.”

“What?” It takes everything he has to keep his eyes on the road and not stare at her in amazement.

“He clearly knows his stuff, and he’ll need a job.” The words just keep coming and he doesn’t know what to say, was he ever this oblivious?

“Yes, because of us. There’s no way in the world he’d accept a job from us.” 

They don’t speak again until they’re in the office, on the way up in the lift. It’s only gone a couple of floors when it stops and the lights flicker. It’s just them and another couple of people he vaguely recognises.

“Well that’s just wonderful isn’t it!” Chrissie complains, pressing all the buttons in her frustration.

“They’ll fix it soon enough. We just have to wait. Hey,” He nods at the other man who is pulling at his tie. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t like small spaces.”

“Here, sit down. They know we’re here, we’ll be out soon.” He’s trying to ignore the tapping of Chrissie’s shoes against the floor as he crouches next to him.

It takes ages and they’re all sitting on the floor waiting, Chrissie still muttering under her breath while he’s trying to keep the man, whose name is Tom, calm.

“If we get out of here, I’m going to propose to my girlfriend.” 

“How long have you been together?”

“Three years.”

“What’s been stopping you?”

“We broke up last year. She met someone else.” Chrissie snorts quietly and he wants to tell her to be quiet but it’ll just start her off, he knows it.

“But you’re together now?”

“Yes, but how do I know it won’t happen again?”

“You’ve come to the right place to talk about failed relationships. He’s your expert. Isn’t that right Robert?”

“Chrissie, shut up. Honestly, it was three long years ago.” Before she can answer the doors open and he scrambles to his feet before he’ll say something he’ll really regret. He was never going to escape what he’d done if he stayed here was he?

He doesn’t finish the day, goes straight home, collecting Seb from nursery on the way. While he’s playing Robert stares at his phone, his message still unanswered weeks later. 

Did Aaron know it was him, was that why he’d not answered? Or was it simply because he hadn’t turned up. It seems desperate to message again but he can’t help himself.

_**PorscheMan422**  - You’re still mad at me, that’s ok, I understand, but I miss you. I was thinking, more often than not we talk about nothing. I don’t even know your name, but it’s something and those somethings have made the last months bearable._

As he types he watches Seb playing and it’s like he can see properly for the first time. There’s more to life than what he has right now, and that he’s not as happy as he could be.

_**PorscheMan422**  - I got stuck in a lift today with my ex and it was like everything became clear. I know, I know, no specifics. There was this guy, Tom, who knew what he wanted, even though he had doubts, and no matter what he was going to get it. I’ve been carrying on working for my ex’s family, for the sake of my son. Ok, I enjoy the work but not as much any more. I want to get what I want, like Tom. Do you think that’s possible?_

He puts the phone down, not expecting a reply and gets down on the floor to play with Seb, seeing his eyes light up. He’s been too busy, too preoccupied to do this as much as he wanted, but now, that’s going to change.

*****

The lights are all off when Aaron checks his phone again. He’s taken to doing this a lot, sitting in the dark empty shop at night, thinking about what could have been.

There’s four weeks left on the lease, but they close in two days. There’s no point in prolonging it he’d told Matty, but the truth is he can’t face it any longer. He can’t face the endless questions from customers about what he’ll do now. Travel he tells them with a fixed smile on his face but he won’t, he’ll likely as not end up back at the pub with his Mum, working at the garage.

He sees the message notification and he’s replying before he thinks about it. It’s been weeks but right now he could do with someone to talk to. Maybe he’ll have some advice.

_**GreaseMonky92**  - Didn’t you tell me once that there’s a whole world out there and I should do what was right for me? I could say the same to you._

_**GreaseMonky92**  - I’m going to lose my business this week, well it’s already gone, I’m just clinging onto it now. It’s a coffee shop, did I tell you that? It was my second chance. I didn’t do well at school, well...there were reasons, and I could’ve been like so many others with nothing. This place was my second chance to do  something, to make something of my life, but now it’s gone. Next week it’ll be a phone shop or a barber’s, just a memory. Should I not have bothered going for what I wanted?_

He hits send and makes himself get up and lock the door. If he could get through the next couple of days maybe everything would look better.

*****

It’s surprisingly easy to leave, handing Lawrence his resignation lifts something from him and he turns down the expected offers to stay, better money, less hours. He promises contact with Seb but apart from that he’s done, doesn’t even complain when Lawrence says he doesn’t need to work his notice.

He takes Seb to Emmerdale to tell Vic and she tries hard, he’ll give her that but she can’t stop the smile erupting onto her face at the news.

“So what are you going to do now?”

“I have no idea. Spend some time with him for a bit. He’ll be at school soon enough. I’ll be alright for a bit.”

“What about Aaron? Have you heard from him since the day in the park?”

“Yeah, he was angry, had a right rant about me not turning up but then he sent another about the shop closing. How can I tell him Vic? He hates me already, this will only make it worse.”

“Well you won’t know until you try, will you?? You know today is the last day?”

“You said March!” He perches on the arm of the sofa while she potters about making a cup of tea absentmindedly switching on the TV for Seb.

“He didn’t want to prolong it he said. You should tell him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could lose him.” That was the fear, not having him there to talk to. It was unbearable.

“And if you keep putting off meeting, how long do you think he’ll put up with that? You’re just as likely to lose him anyway.”

“But...”

“Try. That’s all you can do.” She’s right, because the way it is now they’re barely talking anyway.

“Can you watch him?” He knows himself well enough that if he doesn’t do it now he never will.

“Of course.” He says goodbye to Seb with a quick ruffle of his hair, the little boy barely noticing as he’s transfixed by the TV. “If I were you I’d open with the fact you’re no longer working for the Whites.

He just laughs and kisses her cheek before running to the car, a plan already forming in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been a nightmare to finish!
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments. I hope it's a fitting end :)

He’s lucky not to get a speeding ticket as he races through the lanes to Hotten from Vic’s, but he knows _Holy Latte_ closes at six on a regular day, but then this is no regular day. It’s ten to by the time he gets a parking space, having stopped off to collect something on the way. There’s a high chance it’ll end up being thrown at him, but he has to try. He has a plan already forming in his mind, now he just has to make it work.

The place is in darkness when he gets outside, his heart sinking until he hears something crash inside. He makes himself knock on the door, hoping it’s Aaron inside and that he’ll answer. He does, and the first thing Robert notices is the slight hunch of his shoulders.

“What do you want?” He asks, arm resting on the doorframe blocking the entrance. “Come to gloat about putting me out of business?”

“No.”

“To convince me to take that job then?” Robert nearly rolled his eyes, should’ve known Chrissie would take no notice of him.

“No Aaron, Vic mentioned it was your last day. She was worried about you so I thought I’d call in.” He hesitates as Aaron’s face doesn’t change. “I brought cake. Bit coals to Newcastle, mind.”

“What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate, of course. Seb likes it and he’s fussy as anything so it must be good.”

“Fine then.” He lets him pass, pulls a chair off a table and disappears. “Here.” He looks up from the chair as Aaron waves a fork in his face. “So often visit the people you’ve put out of business do you?”

“That’s not…I told you, Vic was worried.”

“Vic could call me. In fact she has.”

“Fine. I wanted to apologise for the day in the park. I was rude.”

“Well…go on then.” He shakes his head, doesn’t know what Aaron’s getting at. “Apologise.”

“I’m sorry, alright.”

“Wow, heartfelt. I suppose I should apologise too, for calling you…what was it?”

“An emotionless money grabbing idiot?”

“That’s it.” The corners of his mouth turn up as he eats another bite of cake.

“Probably true. At least it was once.”

“Well, anyway, I have the habit of saying stuff without thinking. Especially to you…”

“I have that effect on people. Don’t worry about it.” Aaron’s just staring it him now, fork in mid air. “What?”

“You’re different.”

“I guess giving up your job will do that…I quite. This morning in fact. I’d had enough, the buzz wasn’t there anymore, the daily gripes and glares from my ex didn’t help. Nor did missing out on Seb growing up.”

“So I was your last hurrah?”

“Aaron…” This wasn’t what he wanted, although he should really expect it, but it wasn’t making putting his plan into action any easier.

“I’m joking, kind of…I should hate you.”

“You’d be right to. I ruined your business, probably enjoyed it at first.”

“I don’t though, hate you I mean. I’m just confused about why that is.”

“You know, none of it was personal.”

“Not to you, maybe. Is to me though. The first thing I’d done by myself you know.” He gets up and starts pacing. “Doesn’t make a difference now does it?”

“There’s nothing stopping you from doing other things. What do you want to do? You must have dreams?”

“Maybe.” Aaron shrugs. “Seems to be the thing, making big decisions. Someone I know, he met this guy in a broken down lift, who knew just what it was he wanted in life. Made my friend see things differently. A bit like you and Whites I guess. Maybe I should do the same?”

“Well they say Spring is the season for change I suppose.” No, Aaron couldn’t make the connection yet, his plan wasn’t ready yet. “Can I ask you something? The park…you were waiting for someone.”

“Yeah.”

“And then I turned up…”

“It wasn’t what I planned, no.”

“It was a date?”

“Kind of.” Aaron sits back down and Robert listens as he tells him everything. Hearing it all from Aaron’s side just convinces him even more that he’s doing the right thing.

“You could try again.”

“And look like even more of a fool? No thanks.”

“You won’t know unless you try.” He makes a show of looking at his watch. “I should go, let you get on.”

“Why did you really come here Robert?”

“I thought…maybe you could do with a friend. Stupid I know. I mean it though, about that guy.”

“Why should I take your advice?” Aaron’s back holding the door expectantly, probably only a few seconds from throwing him out.

“You don’t have to, but you’re too good not to fight for what you want. Tell yourself that every day.” Aaron’s staring again, but now there’s something else there. He has to leave. “I should go. Bye Aaron.”

“Bye Robert.” He smiles to himself all the way back to the car.

Step one complete.

*****

As he locks up for the final time, Aaron takes a look round at the dark empty shop. Robert Sugden turning up like that had left him all out of shape, because like he’d said he should hate him, but he didn’t. He was angry sure, but he’d found himself sitting and talking to him like he’d known him for years. He could well believe Vic had sent him, she’d been texting all day asking if he was ok, but why would Robert care, that’s what he couldn’t figure out.

He rights the chairs they’d used and takes the forks into the kitchen, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from his Mum telling him to go home for his tea and not to sit in his flat alone all night. He didn’t want to be around people though, he wanted to be alone, to try and work out what he was going to do next. Maybe Robert had been right about that, he should go for what he wanted.

He sends a text back telling her he’ll go over soon before opening the message app.

_**GreaseMonky92** \- Say no if you want, but do you want to give meeting up another try?_

He leaves the message there, finishes clearing up before switching off everything and going upstairs to the flat. A night in front of the telly with beer was all he felt up to.

*****

Robert’s back at Vic’s when he gets the message, trying to convince Seb to switch off his programme so they can go home. It’s probably karma that his kid is just, if not more, stubborn than he is. Vic’s pestering him wanting to know how everything went and he just wants to forget it because although he made a start, it feels like it’ll take forever to get what he wants.

“I don’t get why you didn’t tell him who you were?”

He sighed as he battled a wriggling Seb, determined he wasn’t going to wear his coat no matter what Robert did. “Because, he doesn’t like me. If I tell him now, he’ll just kick me out and that’ll be it.”

“You don’t know that.” He loved Vic but sometimes her eternal optimism could be wearing.

“I’m not prepared to risk it…and don’t you go telling him either. Come on trouble, home for us. I will tell him Vic…I just want to get him to like me first.”

“How do you intend to do that?”

“I have my ways. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

The drive home felt long, Seb asleep in the back and him going over and over his plan in his mind.

_**PorscheMan422** \- I’m willing if you are. I’m not putting you off, but could we wait a few weeks? I’m in the middle of something that needs some…tweaking, to get right. Can you wait for me?_

He was right, he knew he was. If he told Aaron now that would be it. He needed to make him see the person underneath the businessman, see the person he’s been chatting with for so long. He just needed to work out how.

*****

Aaron hated being at a loose end, hated spending all day sitting around twiddling his thumbs. He knew he was getting under his Mum’s feet, hanging round the pub everyday. He hadn’t moved out as such, not yet, but he couldn’t face being there, knowing the shop below was closed. He had a couple more weeks left yet to get everything, and himself, sorted.

He’s watching as Jimmy and Nicola have some kind of barney on the other side of the bar and he doesn’t see the door open. It’s not until he feels someone beside him that he looks up from the sideshow, and swallows, seeing Robert standing beside him.

“Fancy finding you here.”

“It’s my Mum’s pub, not that hard to fathom out. Why are you here?”

“Meant to be meeting Vic for lunch but she’s running late. Can I get you another?” Aaron’s not likely to turn down a free drink, even from him, so he nods. “Might be taking my life in my hands coming in here. Your Mum wasn’t best pleased to see me the last time.”

“Maybe she thought you deserved it.” He has to laugh at Robert’s nervous look. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Cheers for this.”

“So tell me,” He asks after the first sip of his pint. “Did you decide to meet that guy?”

“Yeah. Not because you said though so don’t get cocky…he said yes, but he had to finish something, said it needed tweaking, whatever that’s about.”

“Tweaking? Hmm, maybe he’s married. Have you asked him that?”

“No! Of course I haven’t asked him. I don’t need to.”

“I dunno, that’d be my first question.”

“Well maybe I’m not as suspicious as you.” He fires back but he’s already thinking. He should ask him, but there’s no way he’s doing it in front of Robert Sugden. Thankfully Vic turns up and the pair of them find a table. He can’t help watching though, seeing Robert completely differently around his sister.

“What’s he doing in here?” His Mum’s voice rings out as he finishes his drink.

“Mum! Leave it. I’m goin’ out.”

“Where? I thought you were having your tea?”

“I’ll be back later, keep it warm yeah?”

*****

He wishes he could be surprised when he turns round in the shop and Robert’s behind him. It’s like he can’t move all of a sudden without him being there.

“Are you stalking me?”

“Why would I be doing that? He smiles that infuriating smile of his as he reaches around him to pick up some milk. “Me and Seb are just staying a Vic’s for a few days and she sent me here.”

“Oh. Hey I asked him, you know, if he was married. He’s not.”

“What did he say?”

“Was it me or my friends asking.” He can’t help noticing just how close they’re standing as people squeeze past them.

“He didn’t answer!”

“He did! Clearly he’s not, he’s told me about his ex.”

“People can have more than one.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re annoying?”

“All the time. Maybe…maybe he’s on the run. Maybe he’s Britain’s Most Wanted and when you meet him you’ll recognise him.” Aaron just shakes his head, walking away. “What? He could be!”

“Shut up, or you’re gonna be wearing that milk. He’s not married, he’s not on the run.”

“What’s his username?”

“I’m not telling you that!” He’s laughing now as he steps outside, Robert following on his heels.

“I’m not going to start messaging him. It might tell you something useful about him.”

“Ok, it’s Porsche Man 422.” He stops, noticing that Robert’s not following. “Come on then. You started this.”

“Alright, so I’d say it’s fairly self explanatory.” He rolls his eyes, even he’s not that stupid. “Drives a Porsche, so…fairly well off?”

“Is that the best you can do? I’m beginning to think it’s not even worth it. Maybe I should get on with my life, work out what I’m going to do next.” He sits on one of the pub’s tables enjoying the sunshine even though it’s still not warm.

“You can do anything. Any ideas?”

“Travel? I’ve still got some money tucked away, could take myself off, forget all about this, remember there’s a whole other world out there.” Robert sits beside him, and he still can’t believe that he can talk to him so easily after everything.

“So why don’t you?”

“Because this…it’s all I know. Anyway I should let you get that back to Vic.” Robert nods at him as he gets up. He wishes he could shake himself of this mood. “No doubt I’ll bump into you again.”

“How about Saturday? We could get some lunch, complain about the football at each other?”

“Ok if you like.”

“I’ll meet you in Hotten, the park? Me and Seb are going home tomorrow.” Aaron nods, and smiles before going into the pub.

*****

_**PorscheMan422** \- How about we meet (finally!) on Saturday? About 4? You know the lake, not far from where we were supposed to meet before? I’ll be there. I’ll have my son with me…if that’s a problem we can rearrange?_

Aaron’s in the middle of tea with his Mum and Gran when his phone lights up. He can’t help grabbing it quickly causing his Gran who knows everything to chuckle. His Mum is still in the dark. It’s better that way, no interfering.

“What’s going on?” She can’t help herself and he grins to himself as he picks it up to answer.

“Looks like our Aaron’s got himself a date. Took long enough mind.”

“Gran! Last time I tell you a secret.” He doesn’t bother looking up at her as he answers the message.

*****

“Today?” Robert asks, biting into his sandwich. He’d met him as they’d arranged and he’d driven them out of Hotten, to a little pub not far from his home. It was nice and if he tried hard he could believe it was a date.

“Yep.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” He should tell him, just get it over with, but even now when they could talk so easily he didn’t want to risk it.

“Why?”

“The timing. He’s obviously left it long enough that you won’t want to look at anyone else. Then he’ll be right there.”

“Shut up! It’s not like that.” Robert just smirks and carries on eating. He could tell Aaron was fighting how much he enjoyed himself when they were together.

“Do you ever…no, never mind.” He asks later when they’re on the way back to Hotten.

“What?”

“Do you ever wonder, if we hadn’t met the way we did, and I wasn’t _me_ and helped put you out of business…if we’d just met on a night out, or in the street…”

“Yeah.” He was right, he knew he was. Maybe it would be ok after all. “I know.”

He unclips his seatbelt as Robert stops on the High Street not far from the flat. “I wouldn’t have waited an hour before I called you, asked you out. If only, huh?”

“Robert…I need to go…”

“Just, answer me this…you can forgive him for standing you up, but you can’t forgive me for what happened.”

“I…”

“Because it’s…in the grand scheme of everything, it’s such a little thing.” It really wasn’t, he’d learnt that the last few weeks, knew just how much it had meant to Aaron and if he could go back he would.

“I have to go.”

“Yeah, don’t want to be late. I’ll see you.” He watches as he gets out, ducks to look in the window as he closes the door. He smiles back, what else can he do and keeps looking as Aaron walks away, turning to look every so often. When he’s gone inside Robert drives off.

*****

He’s just in time as he leaves the flat, changed into his best jeans and black sweater. He finds the lake in the park, at the far end, not where he usually goes when he’s here. He can’t see anyone around, it’s still too chilly for people to linger much. So he waits, can’t help looking at everyone who walks by, hoping it’ll be him.

It’s way past four and he’s about to go home, feeling like a fool for believing him again, for being stood up again when he hears a shout.

“Seb! Come here!” He swings round, sees a little boy running full pelt towards the ducks that are sitting on the bank. It’s an instinct that he gets up because he’s running too fast.

“Whoa, little man!” He manages to catch him before he can slip towards the water, setting him right on the ground, holding onto his hand. Looking up his breath catches and then he laughs and before he knows it he’s crying as Robert just stands looking at him.

“Hi. GreaseMonky92.” Aaron laughs, wiping at his eyes.

“It’s you.” Everything just slots into place.

“Yeah. And, well, you know Seb.” Robert picks him up, settles him against his hip. “Are you mad?”

“No. I wanted it to be you. You have no idea.”

“I think I might.” He reaches up, hand on his arm, and kisses him, would’ve stayed there all day but for a little voice demanding cake. He bursts out laughing, leaning against Robert and everything’s ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue because I was unhappy with how I ended it, and a few people asked :)

**1 year later**

The place is packed out and Aaron sighs with relief as he always does, still not quite able to believe it’s happening. It all felt like a bit of a dream really, then again everything had since that day in the park and Robert was standing there in front of him like some kind of apparition.

It had all happened so fast, realising that he’d been talking to Robert all that time, and finally confronting the feelings that he’d been trying to ignore because he should be hating him after losing the business. 

_“Why didn’t you just tell me? That day in the cafe?” It had been a couple of days later when he’d asked him, when they’re sat cuddled up together in Robert’s fancy house, television playing in the background, forgotten._

_“You hated me. If I told you, you would’ve run. I had to get you to like me, not the idiot who put you out of business.”  
_

Speaking of, he snaps himself out of his daydream to serve the next customer. It was nearly closing time but by the looks of it he was going to be here a while longer. He didn’t mind, could never tire of having a buzzing business again, but now he had something to go home to it was more of a chore than he’d imagined.

_“So what would you do, if you could do anything, what would it be?” This time they’re cooking dinner when Robert starts talking. Well Robert’s cooking, he’s perched on the counter beside him watching. He could get used to it far too easily._

_“Why?”  
_

_“I’m curious. Anything.”  
_

_He shrugs, grabbing another piece of chicken from the plate beside Robert. “Renew my lease, get the shop going again, but that’s not going to happen is it?”_

_“You could. Your landlord might not have found anyone yet.” He abandons the stove and comes to stand between Aaron’s thighs, arms braced on the counter beside him.  
_

_“What would be the point? I barely had any customers left, and nothing’s changed. Whites is still there.”  
_

_“And if I said you could?”  
_

_“I’d say you were a fool. Just stop it Robert. It’s over.”  
_

_“See, the thing is, and while I don’t like to blow my own trumpet.” Aaron can’t help the snort that escapes him at that. “I had a fair amount to do with their success. They don’t have me anymore. You do.”  
_

_“So?”  
_

_“So…I know how to beat them.”  
_

He hadn’t believed him, his self preservation kicking in and they’d had a massive row about it in the end which resulted in slamming doors and him storming out into the night, driving himself back to Emmerdale fuming. He’d just about got to a point where he could accept it all and move on and now Robert was building up his hopes again.

It had been his Gran, ever the optimistic relationship counsellor, that had talked him round, at least enough that he would listen to Robert’s plan. He couldn’t deny it was good and all it needed was him to have a bit of faith in himself, and Robert.

It had all been relatively easy, his landlord glad enough to let him renew his lease and go back on his decision, and Matty and Adam were more than happy to leave the farm to come back. The only thing they needed was customers. That was where Robert came in with his ideas for advertising and everything, working out ways to keep their costs low enough that the business couldn’t be affected by the competition.

As much as he hated to admit it, Robert had been right, and people came back, telling him how glad they were, and now a year later everything is good enough that he’s been able to open up a smaller kiosk at the station.

“Can you manage this lot if I get off?” He turns to Matty and nods.

“Yeah, Robert will be here in a bit. I’m not here tomorrow, remember?”

“Like I could forget!”

When Matty’s gone he starts making moves to get people to leave, cleaning the coffee machine and clearing tables. There’s only two or three people left when the door bursts open and Seb runs in shouting his name, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

“What news then trouble?” He drops the cleaning stuff on a table and crouches down to Seb’s level, the toothy smile as wide as anything. Robert’s standing behind him amused at their little ritual.

“I drawed you a picture. For the fridge in our new house.”

“Wow! Definitely getting pride of place this one.” He ruffles his hair, standing up. “Go see Adam, ask him for a cookie.” He looks at Robert who’s still smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Just like lookin’ at ya don’t I? You nearly done?”

“Almost. I’ll see if Adam can lock up. What’s your hurry?”

“Oh nothing, just thought you might want to take a look round our new house.” He throws a bunch of keys at him.

“You got them?”

“Yep, it’s all done, we can move in when we like.”

They’d decided, when they agreed to move in together, that they’d find a new house, somewhere that was there’s and they’d found Mill Cottage in Emmerdale. It had taken ages to get the renovations finished but finally they could move in, making both his Mum and Victoria happy for them to be so close.

“Finally! Right, let me talk to Adam, you rescue Seb from the cookies and then we’ll go.”

As they drove away he couldn’t help thinking back to a year ago, how he’d been so sure he had nothing, and now, he had everything.


End file.
